


I Walk The Line (Between Heaven and Hell)

by drooldevil



Category: The Alienist (TV), The Alienist - Caleb Carr
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Violence, Slow Burn, possible spoliers, sara is a babe, set after the tv show, there will be gay sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-21 09:36:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drooldevil/pseuds/drooldevil
Summary: John Moore woke with a start. Sweat trickling slowly down his forehead as his eyes darted around the room looking for an unknown attacker. This is how he’d awoken every night since the killer had been caught. He knew he was safe, the monster had been shot dead right before his eyes, but still, the man haunted his mind. John shook his head as if to dislodge the dream still racing through his mind and let his thoughts wander to the other man who haunted him.Doctor Laszlo Kreizler





	1. The Truth Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece of writing I've published on here, so please be kind!!
> 
> Also there is so not enough Laszlo/John so I thought I'd write some :)

John Moore woke with a start. Sweat trickling slowly down his forehead as his eyes darted around the room looking for an unknown attacker. This is how he’d awoken every night since the killer had been caught. He knew he was safe, the monster had been shot dead right before his eyes, but still, the man haunted his mind. John shook his head as if to dislodge the dream still racing through his mind and let his thoughts wander to the other man who haunted him. 

 

Doctor Laszlo Kreizler. 

 

The brilliant alienist haunted his every waking thoughts, along with some of his unconscious ones too. But the good doctor would never know how he felt, John thought to himself. Grimacing at the thought of Laszlo’s reaction to his feelings. He knew he’d never be accepted, he knew he’d be shunned. Maybe even institutionalized. In this day and age, it was considered a crime to have feelings for someone who shared the same sex as oneself. But that did not stop many people, there were certain places a man, or indeed a woman, could go to satisfy one's odd desires. John had often thought about these options but once he had realised his true feelings towards his former fellow classmate he stopped all his outings to houses of pleasure. He felt as if he were cheating on the doctor, even though they were not involved. 

 

John sighed again and stretched his hands above his head, swinging his legs out of bed and onto the wooden floor of his bedroom suite. He made his way over to his washbasin and splashed the cool water over his face and neck. Sighing in relief as he grabbed the hand towel and dabbed himself dry, finally looking into the mirror. He looked as if he hadn’t slept at all, his eyes were red and sunken and his hair was sticking up in odd angles, that no amount of hair lacquer would be able to solve. He decided to brace himself and get ready for the day. Putting on one of his most comfortable , yet threadbare, suits, he didn’t want to be uncomfortable in his clothes as well as his mind. He knew he was spending the afternoon with Laszlo, for which he was excited for but also dreaded. He never knew how to conduct himself around the good doctor any more, for fear his intelligent friend would sense his desire. But he had yet to decide what to do with the rest of his morning, as if answering his thoughts, he heard a knock on his door and as it opened he heard a familiar voice, “I pray that you are decent John Moore.” It was Sara. John smiled to himself, in another world they would have been the perfect match. But as it were, she was a member of the weaker sex, of which John did not find himself attracted to. 

 

“I am indeed.” he replied, turning to face her and mustered a smile. He saw her face drop immediately as she looked him over.  
“What in heavens name happened to you John,” she asked, walking tentatively into the room. John chuckled slightly and stifled a yawn.  
“Nothing, dear Sara, just had a rough nights sleep.” he spoke truthfully as he rubbed his neck. In response Sara pressed her lips together in a thin line.  
“Still having the dreams?” She asked softly and John nodded slowly, sighing, glad to have someone to talk to about at least one part of what was troubling him.  
“Yes,” he replied simply. Sara studied him closely and he fidgeted on his not yet booted feet. 

"So am I John, so don’t fret. We're all in the same boat here. I'm sure Laszlo and the Isaacson brothers are still suffering too." Sara reached out and patted John's arm fondly, her white-gold hair shimmering in the morning sun, whose rays were drifting in through the slightly parted curtains. He smiled a small smile in response and looked at Sara's hand resting on his arm. Maybe in another world, John thought to himself, maybe I could tell her, maybe she would understand. John's mind was racing, he yearned to share his feelings with another being but he knew he couldn’t. What he hadn't realized was Sara studying him as his mind whirred. She took his hand and lead him to the bed, sitting down and patting the sheets next to her as if she was in her own room. John sat as instructed and looked at her. 

"John, dear, what on earth is troubling you," Sara pried and he knew he would cave. Even so he shook his head. Sara fixed him with one of her calculating looks and John exhaled loudly. 

"Sara, I could never tell you. You'd think me insane, you'd think me repulsive." John muttered quietly. Sara sighed, breasts heaving under her bodice, but said nothing, waiting for him to continue. 

John worried his bottom lip between his teeth as he thought about how to proceed. 

"A smart woman, such as yourself, knows about today's attitudes towards those who have particular interests... sexually." John started, breathing heavily and wringing his hands together. Sara's hands came into view, cupping his own and therefore stilling his movements. John looked up as he heard Sara laugh lightly, the sound breaking the tension that had built up in the room. 

"John Schuyler Moore, if you are about to tell me that you have feelings towards a certain member of the same sex as yourself then you must immediately calm your fretting. I figured it out as soon as I saw the way you two were together. Hence why I refused your proposal." Sara laughed again and the sound lit up Johns heart. 

John laughed along with her and let his smile light up his eyes, for the first time in a long while, John was truly happy. He reached across to his nightstand and picked up his cigarette case, pulling one out for himself and one for Sara. 

"Am I really that obvious?" John asked his friend as he lit his cigarette, taking a long, calming drag. He knew that she would understand. He didn’t know why he doubted himself, he didn’t know why he doubted her. 

"No," She replied simply, a smile gracing her plump lips. "But I know you better than you think I do and I know the good doctor better than he thinks too," She explained and John nodded, his brain working through what she had just revealed to him. 

"You don’t mean to say...?" John trailed off. Laszlo Kreizler could never, would never, share the same feelings for him as he harbored. 

"Yes John, I do mean to say that Dr. Kreizler shares your feelings, it is as obvious as the setting sun," Sara laughed at Johns now shocked expression. 

John shook his head in disbelief. "No. He could never..." John trailed off again, his mind thinking back through all the moments he thought he'd felt the doctors gaze linger on him while he was sketching or reading. 

"I've only seen him look the way he does at you once before. And that was with Mary." Sara spoke, squeezing the hand she was still cupping. She finally placed her cigarette in her mouth and lit it with a match she had pulled out of John's cigarette case without him noticing. She took a long drag and stared at him, letting him think through the information he had just been exposed to. It looked to her as if his whole view on the world had shifted, if only slightly. Then he smiled, finishing off his cigarette and standing. 

"Well, if you excuse me then Miss Howard, I do believe I have a night of wooing to prepare for," John chuckled, this was his time to seduce his friend. He was well versed in the art of seduction and he planned to use every trick he knew on Laszlo Kreizler. He smiled again, but couldn't shake the nerves of this dangerous mission setting in.


	2. The Opera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John stared longingly at Laszlo. Wishing he would turn to meet his gaze but also hoping beyond hope that he wouldn’t. For how would the brilliant Doctor react to these feelings he’d been concealing, John shook his head, remembering what Sara had told him earlier that morning. John sighed to himself and turned to face the stage again. Eyes blurring out of concentration as the notes of the orchestra dwindled. Had he really been staring for the whole opera? John shook his head as if to shun away his feelings and turned to Laszlo with a smile painted on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I'd post both of my completed chapters at once, so enjoy!!

John stared longingly at Laszlo. Wishing he would turn to meet his gaze but also hoping beyond hope that he wouldn’t. For how would the brilliant Doctor react to these feelings he’d been concealing, John shook his head, remembering what Sara had told him earlier that morning. John sighed to himself and turned to face the stage again. Eyes blurring out of concentration as the notes of the orchestra dwindled. Had he really been staring for the whole opera? John shook his head as if to shun away his feelings and turned to Laszlo with a smile painted on his face. 

"Well, that was delightful," John spoke a little louder than normal as the crowds' applause filled the theater. 

Laszlo looked at him with eyes slightly wider than usual, the reaction would have not been noticeable to anyone else, but to John it was as clear as day. Having known the alienist for twelve years, John could read his emotions like a book. And he hoped tonight those skills would not fail him. 

"Surely you are joking John," Laszlo said, a slight chuckle following his words. Laszlo knew more than anyone how much John detested the opera. John laughed too, allowing himself to feel the joy that was spreading through him at just how well Laszlo knew him. 

"I am," John spoke, smile wide on his face, "But I know you did, which makes it slightly bearable for me." John said, allowing some small truth to slip out. He bit his lip, hoping Laszlo would think nothing of his words. 

Thankfully, Laszlo said nothing but little to John's knowledge, Laszlo's heart was racing so fast he could feel it in his ears. 

John stood, offering the doctor his arm to help him stand, which Laszlo accepted as they walked side by side out of the theater and out onto the street, where Stevie was waiting with the calash. As they stepped onto the street John saw Stevie swiftly throw away a half-smoked cigarette and John sighed slightly but chose to ignore the boys most unfavorable habit. John walked slightly in front of Laszlo and opened the door to the carriage for him. He turned to face Laszlo and saw the same shocked expression ghosting his face as it did in the theater. John smiled, ever charming and took Laszlo's hand from the crook of his elbow and held it out in front of him, signaling Laszlo to get into the calash. Laszlo smiled, a small blush creeping up his neck, which did not go unnoticed by John. John's plan seemed to be working, he smiled to himself, silently thanking Sara for the information she had disclosed to him earlier. For if not for that, he would never in a million years have the courage to court the doctor as he was doing. 

As Laszlo sat in his usual seat in the cart John gripped the side of the door, ready to close it behind the doctor. 

"Would you like to join me for a nightcap, John?" Laszlo asked, just as John was about to close the door. John paused, noticing the slight crack in Laszlo's voice. He tilted his head in wonder at the hitch in his friend's voice but smiled brightly and accepted. Climbing into the cab opposite the doctor. Laszlo tapped his cane on the window next to John's head, signaling for Stevie to go. 

"'M I takin' Mister Moore home?" Stevie asked, lifting up the reigns to ready the horse. 

"No." Came Laszlo's curt reply. John knew he didn’t mean to be curt, but it was just the way the doctor acted towards people. 

And with that Stevie whipped the reigns and they were off, at a steady speed towards Laszlo's home. 

John's mind was working at a fast speed, wondering why on earth Laszlo had invited him back to his house after the opera as such an action was odd, even for him. But he thanked the doctor silently, for this was yet another chance to flirt with his friend. John hoped he'd be able to make the alienist blush again, as it was very endearing. 

As the carriage hurtled at a break neck speed, which was usual for Stevie, down the cobbled streets of New York John couldn’t help but notice that his knees kept brushing against Laszlo's and he couldn’t help the butterflies swirling in his stomach. He also couldn’t help the nervous laugh that escaped his mouth, causing Laszlo to look up from where he was staring at his bad arm. 

"What is wrong, my friend?" Laszlo asked, the word friend burning in John's mind. 

John coughed lightly, "Nothing." Came his forced reply. He knew Laszlo would see right through his lie but thankfully he ignored it and went back to staring at his arm. 

The calash slowed and John knew straight away that they had arrived at their destination. Laszlo smiled slightly as the carriage stopped and looked deeply into John's eyes. 

"Shall we?" Laszlo asked, nodding to the door of the calash. John nodded, unable to speak as he knew his voice would betray his feelings towards the doctor. He didn't want the younger man to guess his intentions, not yet, anyway. John took the lead, opening the door of the cart and stepping out into the fresh air of the early night. Without turning, John knew that Laszlo was right behind him, he had some weird sort of sense as to where the doctor was at all times. John walked himself to the front door of Dr. Kreizler's huge home, listening to the sharp click of his friends boots on the concrete. John stepped to the side as Laszlo unlocked the front door, pressing, what John assumed to be, his good arm to the small of the illustrators back, signaling for the man to enter his home. The small amount of friction this action gave sent the older man's mind reeling. John stepped into the welcoming home of his long-term friend and quickly shuffled off his overcoat. John turned, waiting for the doctor to do the same but was met with a stare, one he had never seen before from his friend. But one which he was accustomed to from women with which he had spent the night with. Lust. 

"What is it, Laszlo?" John mused. A smile gracing his handsome face, was he already getting under the doctor's skin? 

"Nothing, Mr. Moore. Just thinking," Laszlo replied, finally turning to the coat rack and shedding his own winter coat. It stung John at the sudden formality from the doctor but he paid it no mind. He knew the man well and he knew more than anyone of the mood swings that Laszlo was capable of. 

Without instruction John walked his way through the doctor's house and to the study, where he sat himself down on the velvet lined couch and picked up the nearest book to him. He pretended to read the text spread out in front of him, but really, he was calculating his next move. Laszlo was a difficult man to read and, John presumed, an even more difficult man to fluster. 

John heard the distinctive sound of the doctor setting up his gramophone and soon the notes of, what John could only assume to be Mozart, flittered through the large study. John smiled to himself, knowing just how much Laszlo loved music. Just as he was starting to enjoy the calming sounds of music surrounding him, an idea struck John. An idea so simple he cursed himself for not thinking of it sooner. 

He glanced at Laszlo over the cover of the book he was pretending to read, the alienist was trying, and failing, to look interested in a book himself. Laszlo must have sensed John looking at him as his eyes snapped up to meet his friends. With that simple action, John stood, dropping his book haphazardly onto the couch which he had just occupied. The illustrator stalked over to the doctor with as much confidence as he could muster, his breath speeding up the closer he got to where his friend was seated. 

"Care for a dance, Dr. Kreizler?" John asked, charm oozing from his very being. 

The doctor looked at John, mouth agape. 

“W… what..?” Laszlo looked astonished. John had never seen the man speechless before and it made him grin wickedly. 

“You and I. Dance?” John asked simply. Loving the look on Laszlo’s face. Laszlo was struggling to form a sentence and was obviously flustered, so John decided to take it upon himself to make this dance happen. He pulled the book from Laszlo’s limp hands and placed his own hand within the younger mans, pulling him gently to his feet, giving him plenty of time to pull away. John could feel just how nervous his friend was by the shaking in his hands. He smiled at the younger man, hoping to calm him somewhat and pulled him close to his chest. He heard Laszlo let out a shaky breath as he pulled the doctors bad arm up to wrap around his waist. He held the alienists hand in his own and slowly started to dance around the room. 

“I am afraid I am not much of a dancer, dear John,” Laszlo spoke, having finally regained his composure. 

“You are doing just fine, Laszlo,” John responded, smiling down to look at the alienist with sincerity. John was filled with the overwhelming urge to lean down and kiss Laszlo but he refrained, instead opting to spin the doctor like he would a woman at a formal dance. John laughed as Laszlo’s expression turned to one of shock yet again, but the man complied and let himself be spun. A rare, truly happy, smile gracing the psychologists face for the first time in a long while. 

“What on earth has gotten into you John?” Laszlo asked, laughing slightly as he pulled himself into the older mans chest yet again. 

“Nothing, my dear Laszlo,” John replied, looking down at his friend again. The illustrator slowed them both down to a standstill until they were both grasping at each other, stationary. John went to step away from his friend but Laszlo refused to let go of his hand, keeping them pressed together. John was about to say something to the younger man but when he felt him lean into him, he decided to stay silent and let the moment be. 

“John?” Laszlo asked, a quiver in his voice. 

“Hmm?” Was all John responded, enjoying the closeness between them. Closing his eyes and resting his head against Laszlo’s. 

“Would you care for that nightcap?” Laszlo asked after a moment of silence. John could tell that’s not what the man wanted to say but he accepted it anyway. 

“Of course,” John said, finally letting go of Laszlo and stepping away. 

Laszlo made his way to the side table where he kept a bottle of whisky and a couple of glasses and poured two, rather large, glasses of what John presumed to be a very fine spirit. Laszlo picked up one of the glasses and offered it to John with a small smile gracing his lips. John strode over to his friend and took the glass, taking a deep drink and wincing as the amber liquid burned as it made its way down his throat. It felt good to have a drink again and John knew Laszlo would never let him slip back into his old habits of binge drinking, so he enjoyed the drink without concern. John looked over to his friend and realised he was being watched over the rim of Laszlo's glass. 

"What it is Laszlo?" John asked, taking another deep drink. The liquid burned in the most wonderful way and filled John with a false sense of confidence. He had been hiding this for so long, he couldn't hide it anymore. He could feel his chest bursting with this secret, so what if Laszlo hated him. John couldn’t even bare to think about that, he knew his life would be hell without the alienist. 

"You have never looked more handsome," Laszlo answered, a blush creeping up his neck again. John was taken aback, he was not expecting that. 

"I... Thank you, Laszlo." Was all John could reply. Shocked by the younger man's sudden revelation. Laszlo's blush was creeping higher up his neck and he turned away from the older man with a slight cough. John realised that his friend was probably waiting for a reply and he sucked in a deep breath through his teeth. 

"Laszlo. You always look handsome. But especially so right now, exposed and flustered." John spoke, the truth finally getting too much for him to hide. Laszlo turned, whipped around and stared into Johns eyes for a long time. Now it was Johns turn to blush, having Laszlo’s undecided attention on him was making him slightly uncomfortable but still, he held the doctors gaze, not wanting to be the first to back down. 

“You needn’t lie to me John Moore.” Laszlo finally said, breaking the tension that had started to form in the study. John’s expression turned to one of shock, how could Laszlo think he was lying. He would never lie to the alienist. 

“Laszlo. I am not lying. I never do when it comes to you, my dear.” John replied, slightly hurt that the doctor would think he would lie, after all they had been through. 

“In my mind, you are a sight to behold. Laszlo Kreizler. I have loved you and yearned for you since the day that we met.” John had definitely had too much to drink if had just revealed that. To stop himself from continuing to embarrass himself, John took another long drink from his glass, effectively finishing off the drink. Laszlo didn’t turn from where he was staring into the fire. His posture suggested that the conversation was over. John sighed and left his glass on the nearest table, walking swiftly out of the study and out of the front door, grabbing his overcoat on the way out. He knew he should never have said a word.


	3. In Love with An Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is inspired by the song Angel- Theory of a Deadman. If any of you are wondering what I've been listening to its a couple of songs from that band. I could make a playlist if anyone's interested?  
> Also i'm so beyond happy with the response I've gotten from my first 2 chapters <333  
> ps this chapter turned out to be very dialogue heavy and short, sorry!!

Laszlo Kreizler stood facing his roaring fire, watching the wood burn slowly as he heard his front door slam shut. He knew he should never have indulged himself in telling John how he felt. He doubted he would ever see the illustrator again, and Laszlo felt his heart break. Why had he ruined his friendship with thoughts of love, Laszlo thought back to what John had said to him after his declaration. Surely he could not have meant that. Surely he could not feel the same way the alienist did. 

Laszlo sighed loudly, quickly finished the rest of his drink and sat down in his chair next to the fire, feeling the liquor burn its way down his throat. 

“Stevie?” he said, a little louder than usual, but he knew the kid was standing just outside the study. Stevie poked his head around the door with a sheepish grin on his face. 

“Sir?” Stevie asked, looking at his feet, shuffling between them. Laszlo smiled, he knew the boy thought he was in trouble for listening but the alienist could never be mad at the child he had almost come to think of as his own. 

“Would you be able to help me with my boots? I would very much like to retire to my room.” Laszlo asked, a small smile on his lips, trying to hide his pain from Stevie. 

"Sir? If you don't mind me pryin', what's the matter?" Stevie asked and Laszlo knew he must look a wreck, Stevie was a smart kid but when it came to reading his proprietor, Laszlo knew the boy was useless. 

Laszlo exhaled, which was more of a laugh and looked at Stevie, who was now knelt at his feet, unbuttoning his boots with nimble fingers. 

"You are too young to understand Stevie." Laszlo spoke simply, reaching his good arm down to ruffle the boy's hair. 

"You love 'im," Stevie said, eyes still fixed on the doctor's boots. 

Laszlo smiled, a wistful smile of what could have been and nodded. 

"That I do Stevie, Heaven forbid," Laszlo replied, voice tinged with sadness. 

"Well go after 'im then. It's so obvious!" Stevie exclaimed, standing up quickly, for he had now finished with the alienist's boots. 

Laszlo looked at the boy, a quizzical expression gracing his face. Before he could ask Stevie what was so obvious the boy was speaking again. 

"He loves you too! You need to go to him! In the morning anyways, 's too late now." Stevie said, sounding exasperated and looking at the clock on the mantel piece. Laszlo chuckled, the boy was starting to sound like his mother. Laszlo nodded, letting out a shaky breath that he hadn’t realise he had been holding. 

"Okay Stevie, okay, if you think that's what I should do, I would like the calash ready for 9 then." Laszlo nodded, more to himself. He would go to John. He would face his friend, that Stevie was so convince was in love with him too, and he would take whatever was coming to him. Although no matter how hard he tried, Laszlo could only see the worst outcome of this venture. 

Stevie clipped his feet together and raised his left hand in a mock salute. 

"Sir." He agreed and as he left the room Laszlo heard the boy muttering to himself. Something along the lines of 'heaven forbid, my arse' and Laszlo smiled softly. 

 

\- 

 

John woke with a start, wondering what had roused him, but as he heard the banging on his bedroom door, he knew that would have been it. 

"John! For heaven's sake! Wake up!" It was his grandmother. John sighed and got out of bed, grabbing a black Chinese robe and pulling it on as he opened the door. 

"What is it grandmother?" He asked, glancing behind her at the clock, he saw it was just past 9, he sighed, he had wanted to stay in his room all day and wallow in self-pity. 

"That peculiar doctor friend of yours is here. He wishes to speak with you." She said, the annoyance of said doctor being at her home obvious in her voice. 

"Laszlo?" John breathed, barely registering her next words as he stumbled towards the stairs. 

"Yes, in the garden." She said, waving her hand and walked back into her own room, she had never much liked Laszlo and she liked him even less now he was in her home. 

John walked to his grandmothers rose garden, legs on autopilot. He had hardly expected to see Laszlo again, let alone so soon. As John stepped outside he saw his friend stand, nerves etched onto his handsome face. The doctor mustered his best smile and extended his good arm in a handshake. As John got closer to the doctor he pushed the hand away and pulled his friend into a tight embrace. John sighed, happy to be in the presence of his old friend again. After a few moments he stepped away, still holding onto the alienist's shoulders. 

"I have been to hell and back with you John Moore, maybe I am crazy, maybe I am weak. But I believe it may be time for me to let you go. I have been in love with you for far too long, John." Laszlo spoke, his voice becoming quieter with each word until John was straining to hear him. 

"Time to let me go?" John almost shouted, causing Laszlo to jump. 

John couldn’t think, he couldn’t live his life without Laszlo, and had he just said he had been in love with him for far too long? It was all too much for him, too many feelings for him to put into words. 

John moved his hands from the doctor's shoulders to the sides of his face, feeling his beard beneath his fingers as he pulled the alienist into a searing kiss. He vaguely heard Laszlo's cane hit the ground as he felt his friend's lips move against his own. He felt the doctors good arm wrap around him tightly, almost as if he was afraid John was going to run away. John broke the kiss after a few moments, breathless, with a foolish grin on his face. Laszlo looked up at him, eyes full of raw emotion. 

"I have loved you for far too long too Laszlo Kreizler, far too long," John spoke, brushing his lips slowly against the doctors own soft lips as his spoke. 

Laszlo didn’t reply, instead he moved into John again, pressing his lips into the older man's, relishing in the surprised sound that left John's mouth before he started to kiss him back again, slower this time. Laszlo licked along John's bottom lip, asking for entrance and as John granted it to him he heard the doctor moan softly, finally he was able to taste John on his tongue. John pulled back again, quickly, suddenly very aware of how out in the open they both were. He stepped back and straightened his robe, coughing slightly. Laszlo looked at him, eyes full of pain. 

"Shall we go back to yours for breakfast?" John asked his friend, allowing his gaze to wonder around where he was stood, checking that none of his neighbors had been looking through their windows at the pair. John knew that Laszlo now understood why he had pulled away, not because he had wanted to, but because he was being sensible. The pair had to be careful now, if they were going to pursue their feelings for one another. This time was a scary place for those who didn't follow the norm. 

"As much as I love seeing you in your bedclothes, perhaps you should get dressed, my dear." Laszlo spoke, there was a twinkle in his eye and a promise in his words that made John turn quickly on his heel and rush back into his grandmother's house, the sound of Laszlo's chuckle ringing in his ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for waiting for this chapter!! I had the first 2 pre written and with work I've not really had much free time to write.  
> PS if any of you are interested I have tumblr, twitter and instagram, all with the username drooldevil :)


End file.
